New beginings
by Melody grace1
Summary: Lucy is completely forgot once lucy comes back from the dead, so she leaves to go and train. After she's gotten stronger she has a unexpected meeting with the person she wants to see the least. What will happen when the fight between her and the mysterious people gets to the guild; how will they react to this? read to find out. I DONT OWN FAIRYTALE! gralu lalu sticy
1. Chapter 1

(Lucy pov)

I walked into the guid feeling a dark, depressed air swarming around me as I sat in the same booth I have sat in for the past three months, alone starring at the white ceiling speckled with pink from one of the guilds many party's. Team Natsu and the rest of the guild are always talking and laughing with lissana, I get they are happy for her coming back but I realize now that I was just a replacement for her now that she's back they don't need me, and it brings me to tears when I think about it yet at the same time I want to rip someone's head off. After all this time the only reason I'm still here is master starts crying every time I bring it up. I have decided to ignore his crying and quit; this might have been my dream back when I was a young naive fool;but I have seen the world now and I know I can not ever be happy, I am resigned to a date where I watch as others are happy, laughing and playing while I stand behind a one way window seeing them but never being seen.

I stood in front of the masters door gathering my courage to go in there thinking of every thing I was going to say. "Knock, knock" it sounded like gun shots to me because of how on edge I was but no one else noticed it. I knocked again but this time I got a reply and Lexus opened then door." You again, if you want to quit just go ahead no one would miss a weakling like you, Lucy." He grabbed my hand I felt a warm heat on the back of my hand and a tingling I looked down and realized I was free I wasn't tied to the guid that wasn't my nakama anymore, as I felt a huge weight life from my shoulders. "I hope that's what you wanted blondie there's no going back now." Lexus said through his poker face. "Thank you laxus" I replied Not even commenting on his blondie comment. I headed down the stairs with a smile on my face. "Luccyyyyy, lushyyy,"I heard natsu calling my name as I went down stairs shocked to see they were talking to me again. " hey guys what's up" I said with a neutral look on my face." We are kicking you off the team we don't want anyone who isn't strong on the team we alway have to save you. Lissana is way stronger, prettier and well just overall better so we are kicking you off and she's taking your place." Natsu heartbreakingly declared " You just made a huge mistake, I will get stronger and I will defeat you all starting with lissana and making you watch!" I hisses through clenched teeth letting what I wanted to do to her make images in my mind as I pictured cutting off her toes then fingers and so on.

(Natsus pov)

She laughed a sickly sweet laugh as she skipped out of the guild I had no idea what happened, I figured I would say that and she would just quit not threaten me like that I started contemplating what I had just got my guid into. "OMG WHEN DID LUCY GET SO DARK!" Happy screamed. "I don't know happy I don't know" Natsu whispered.

( Lucy's pov)

Why did I say that I feel so bad lissana hasn't done anything to me yet I threatened her, I'm a true monster. I sat in a train starring out at the stars when I felt a strong urge to get out at that moment, luckily the train was stopped. I got out and followed the tugging almost as if I wasn't in control of my body when after five minutes of walking I stop at a clearing to see a large dragons I scream in shock but it does nothing. " are you done yet" the dragon questioned in a singsong voice almost sounding like a angel." Who are you and why am I here?" I asked feel more confused by the second. " my name is Draco and I am a celestial dragon I felt your power and wanted to teach you to be a dragon slayer." She answered I looked like I just found my pot of gold this would solve my problems. I would be strong I could finally be responsible do if I live of die and not depend on anyone. " Omg really, I'm so happy" " training begins tomorrow" she said leading me to what looked like a house made of twigs I sat laid down wondering if I would every fall asleep but to my surprise I instantly fell asleep and dreamed about I good I would get.

AUTHORS NOTE

Thanks for reading my story please review( it help make me better) I hope you enjoyed and thanks I will try to make a second one soon.


	2. Training day

(Lucy's pov)

I woke up to a unfamiliar surrounding, with a hay-like roof and a hand sewn brown and red arrow blanket. I looked around expecting to see my pink bedspread in quickly come to my senses and realize that I'm in God knows where, in a unfamiliar house, with a very powerful dragon. I slapped my hand to my head muttering to my self "what have I gotten myself into" as I shook my head back and forth. Almost immediately after I said Draco he popped his oversized big scaly black head with big blue eyes into the hut I was staying in and "sleep time is over get up and get ready we start training in 10 minuets your clean cloths are in the corner." I stared at him quizzically wondering how he knew my size after he brought his head out of the hut I started changing into the new clothes right as I was putting on my left shoe, in walked this gorgeous girl that looked so bright it put the sun to shame. She had blonde hair that was so white it almost looked grey, she was wearing a red and orange shirt that looked like flames from the sun. With nice dark blue pants that brought the whole outfit together, with nice little red hiking shoes." Hi, I'm melody, ruler of the stars." She said out of nowhere." Hi I'm Lucy heartifila, celestial sprit caster" I replied "tsk tsk, you should know better you are about to train with a dragon meaning..." She stopped talking looking at me to finish" meaning I'm Lucy heartfila celestial dragon slayer." I answered " good job now get out there and train." She very cheerfully shouted. I headed out of the hut and carefully noticed my surroundings this time, we were in a forest with lush green grass and a canopy of trees everywhere, it looked to be about 6, or 7 so the sun was shining right down through the trees casting beautiful colours everywhere. I then saw a Draco standing in the center of a wide patch of land, glaring at me. I mentally gulped and headed to him," sorry for keeping you waiting" I guiltly said." Insolent little human I don't have time to waste we need to get you strong before-" Draco was cut of when girl with black hair, as dark as the sky on a starless night, with a black shirt had a silky smooth texture with a plunging neckline and black tight with long black boots. Surprisingly though she had very pale skin, almost as if she has never seen the sun. " do you really think we should tell her it's what scared the other Mages away we shouldn't tell her until the time is right." The girl calmly stated " wait what is happening?" I looked like a lost puppy dog when I said that but I didn't care beacause I was so lost." Ok" Draco stated with a one word response. " By the way my name is Annabel ruler of the night sky , or the moon as some people like to state," she said looking at Draco he raises his hands as if to say who me. " but my friends call me Anna, so let's begin your traing shall we Draco?" Anna questioned " we shall" answered Draco.

( Anna's pov)

Lucy sat on the floor concentrating to be able to get her magical energy into a ball that will surround herself, once she can easily do that we will begin the next task, easy right, I thought. But to my dismay she couldn't keep her magical energy around her long before it popped and went into her. After about a hour of doing this she finally got this down so we could begin the next task which involved her getting the magic into a tiny ball of magical energy that when she released would fly a distance to get to the target, when she gets to the target it explodes releasing a powerful burst and causing huge amounts of damage if she masters this it means: Draco will teach her if not I lose 10 dollars and melody won't let me live this down. As I saw Lucy struggling with this I quickly re-explained it and showed her giving her pointers along the way like," lift your right and a little and form the shape of a ball in your hands, or think of it as Turing the facet on and water pouring out to fill a cup, only your hand is the facet and the water is your magic." After about two hours of practicing this move I saw her laboured breathing and her sweat drenched clothes to realize it's lunch time." Lucy one more try then we are going to take a brake and eat, k" I calmly stated slightly worried about her, she defiantly had the mental strength to do it and she seems to have the power. I though with a smile, right as I thought it Lucy formed a perfect almost translucent ball with a blush-ish tint to it, and fired hitting a tree a mile a way dead in the canter causing a huge blast to occur. We both shouted in victory" congrats luce lets go get some food" I shouted happily" sure lets go" Lucy replied.

( time skip one week, Lucy pov)

I finally mastered it that stupid (but powerful) spell. I can easily make 25 of those instantly magic balls one after the other with barley any effort. Melody, Anna and i have gotten close over the week bonding over shopping and our pasts. After I told her what happened she was furious,"how could anyone forget you, you are so powerful; it doesn't matter you don't need them you have me and melody she said while melody nodded vigorously. We all linked arms and skipped down the meadow to my very first lesson with Draco. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach already. As we got closer I noticed the melody give Anna 10 dollars I noticed but decided not to comment.

As I was remembering that I was walking on my own to my second lesson with Draco, he isn't as scary as you would expect( he even cracks jokes, I know right shocker) he has a very fathering personality, because he is strict while he is humorous and lovable. I see now what natsu and the other dragons slayers were talking about when they said their dragons were their parents.

" Are you sure you want to learn that so soon Lucy you could hurt yourself." Draco said with furrowed eyebrows, after I said I wanted to learn how to use the celestial dragon roar." I'm positive, and don't wore I won't hurt myself if it gets to existing I'll stop."I reassured him "alright, you need to focused your power into your mouth instead I of your hands then you put your hands up yell celestial dragon roar and imagine the power flowing through your mouth and through your hands and hitting the target, ok" she teachesi did as she instructed realizing just how easy it was It was a little shaky the first time but as I practiced a couple times I perfected if easily.

( time skip five hours, Lucy's pov)

Tired so tired I was panting heavily and drenched in my own sweat I can know do all the dragon slayers can do but I still have the special, unique and near impossible techniques that comes with being a celestial dragon slayer. " i think you've had enough training for today." Draco stated " I think your right " I said "hey Draco Lucy melody and I are going to go to the mall tomorrow. Ok"Anna asked. "Sure be back by dark" Draco said. " I can just make it not turn dark" Anna teased with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face. "Ugh I'm leaving" Draco said when he realized he couldn't win.

" Lucy go to bed see you at eight o clock sharp tomorrow." Anna said. Once Lucy got to her house she looked around in pride as she saw her once plain hut was now decorated with PINK she had pink clothes pink dresser and of course pink towels. As she laid in her bed she went over all the moves she learned today, unaware of what was brewing just east of her in her old town.

(Authors words, idk)

Ok so first I want to thank everyone who is following me it brings tears to my eyes with joy, lol. But yeah I know I said this would be a sticy but since I'm going to have her meet someone next chapter I'm open to any suggestions, no nalus though. Sorry but maybe later on in the story. Byeeee.


	3. The magic waterfall

(Lucy's pov)

"Luce hey want to go on a mission," Natsu asked. " sure which one, at that second lissana walked through the guild doors." Never mind lissanas back we don't need you" Natsu said laughing like a manitic.

" ahahahahahah" I woke up screaming as if saw melody in my face. " shush shush" she said as she put a hand over my mouth," I figured you would want to wake up at 7 since we are leaving at 8." Melody quietly spoke." Ok thanks I'm going to start getting ready." I said thankful she didn't comment on me waking up screaming.

( Time skip one hour)

BAM "what was that" I said "LUCY LUCY LUCE LUE LUCYYYYY! Come here" Anna shouted. "Coming" I yelled as I walked to her I saw her looking like she was internally jumping up and down like a kid about to go to Disney land, with a calm melody next to her. " calm down Anna" melody said in her strictest tone before Anna burst out laughing. " y'all are weird," I said " nooo your weird" Anna said acting like a child. " let's go" I said . When we got onto a train leading leading to Xi'an a place know for its amazing shops and the beautiful scenery. As we pulled up I saw a unexpected sight; a waterfall with glistening blue color it looked like a my magic just a little darker. " Lucy you see that waterfall over there, well it is made of magic it is said that if you just touch the water it's said that your magic power will double; I bet it's a myth but... Do you wanna try the next stop is only a mile away from it?" Melody explained and questioned. " sure I would love to let's get ready to exit." I answered Melody, Anna and me got off and started walking luckily there was already a path so we just walked along it skipping ever so often watching as the trees were way greener and there was a lot more trees the closer we got to the waterfall. When we were about 20 feet away we felt a large burst of magical energy and saw 5 hag like creatures that were shooting stuff that looked like beams of colored light shoot out of their hands at a guy laying in a ball bleeding not saying anything. He had blonde hair and a long brown coat, he looked so familiar but I don't have time I have to save him I thought. I sprinted at the jags and yelled celestial a dragon attack it hit them all full on sending them shooting into the rock wall of the waterfall. I ran over to the stranger and started healing him ( the advantage of having the power of the stars, they heal.) once I finished healing him I turned him over and looked at his face and to my shock, it was laxus." Blondie you saved me? When did You get so strong, or learn those moves?" Laxus questioned. "How did the they beat you, anyway why are you here laxus?" I asked. " I took a mission that said to take out one of those things and I started fighting it but the others came up behind me and attacked me. They had a type of stunning magic so I couldn't do anything as they shot that stuff at me." Laxus answered. " oh ok cool well you best be going and bring them to the magic council, be safe, laxus." I said " blondie I didn't want to be mean to you when you left the guild it's just you are always by your self, always looking sad; you needed a push to get a new beginning even if it meant you would hate me for it." Laxus stated looking depressed, I'm not mad at you I understand, thank you laxus, I hope we cross paths again in the future." I answered with a bright smile on my face.

(Laxus pov)

Oh gosh when she makes that smile it makes your heart melt I thought. " see you around blondie." I said as I started walking away, I couldn't help but have a few glances behind my back on the way back.

( back at the fairytale guild Grey pov)

Why didn't I stop her from leaving why did I just forget about her! I was so happy lissana returned I forgot about Lucy; I'm a horrible person! I thought thinking of all the good times we had then remembering how the whole guild forgot about her and how we even forgot her 18 birthday! I will get you back, my love, you will not be on your own I'm sorry I thought as I started to cry. Sure I might put on a tough guy look but I made a ice shield around my heart so no one could get in, but she got in and now she's gone.

(Lucy pov)

"Awawaw he likes you, he wants to kissss you he wants to marry-" Anna was cut off from her babyish rhyme by melody who said "really Anna... You started without me you-" really melody you the mature one" I exasperatedly said. "Lol ok whatever let's go into the magic waterfall." Melody declared " ok" Anna and me chimed at the same time. As we headed towards it and stuck my foot towards it with the intent to dip my foot in it to hear a guy yelling " stop Lucy don't stick your foot in the magic water." To realize sting was on the other side of the waterfall. " why not" I asked. " because you will die, only dragons and dragon slayers can take the water, because if a non-dragon slater got in the amount of pressure would be to much and they would die." Sting stated. I smiled stepped back and ran full speed ahead and jumped in. The water felt so amazing I could feel power soaking into me relaxing me I started floating and laughing at a very shocked sting. " sting don't worry I'm a celestial dragon slayer." I said " oh ok" he let out a breath of air I didn't know he was holding. "Hey guys not to be a mood kill but I'm going to bring the Stars forward in a hour meaning we have to head back now." Anna sadly said. " ok we can go shopping anther day." I stated "k" the both said at the same time.

As we headed back I couldn't help but wonder how I met both of them here.

( authors pov)

Thank you, for reading my story I'm trying to post one a day (might not work out so well though so sorry). Pls review. See ya next chapter.?


	4. Erza vs lucy

(Erzas pov)

" I'm back" I shouted out to the guild, I finally finished a s-class mission that took about 5 months. I left around the time lissana got back.

" where is Lucy I got a new sword that she would love, it has pink hearts and has a bunch of jewels, when I saw it it just spoke of her !" I shouted. Natsu and gray started to shake with worry," what did you do, where is she." I could tell by the looks I was getting something big happened. "If you don't tell me now I will have to beat it out of you." I said looking directly at Natsu and gray. " I kicked her off the team so she quit the guild she's been gone for about 2 months now, but laxus saw her up at Xi'an a day ago; he says she's gotten really strong, but I can't imagine that all she does is hide behind her sprits." Natsu said laughing at the rand like he told the funnest joke ever. " HOW DARE YOU SHE IS YOUR NAKAMA YOU DONT DO THAT TO FAMILY, IM BRINGING HER BACK YOU ARE GOING TO BEG HER FOR FORGIVENESS AND WE WILL FORGET THIS EVER HAPPENED!" I shouted so mad I shook. I left the guild going towards the train station for Xi'an, luckly it's only a hour away.

(Lucy's pov)

I panted as I thought I would pass out. " go Lucy, almost finished" Anna and melody cheered me on as I attempted to complete one of the last spells I would learn about celestial dragon slaying. Right when I thought I couldn't do it a miracle happened; the spell burst out of my back and gave me wings that were translucent with a hint of blue, I could completely move them to my wheel and fly it felt so good, it felt like when you have to sit still for hours and then you finally get to flex those muscles. I shouted in glee finally completing the dragon slayer magic now all I have left is the sun and the moon magic to complete. I slowly lowered to the ground and sucked in my magical wings. A couple seconds later I heard yelling and turned around to find a huge shock, Ezra running up to me. " Lucy, I found you!" I was so shocked I couldn't speak, until she was embracing me in a hug so tight I couldn't breath. " Erza. Can't. Breath." I said. She immediately released me and said " I'm sorry Lucy you may punch me." Erza said " no thanks , but why are you here?" I questioned. " To take you back of course." Erza said almost as if it was a given. " I'm not going back I am wanted here in not a replacement here." I said close to shouting. " I am getting you back even if it means I have to drag you back." She stated " you'd have to beat me in a fight to get me to lose." I said " Lucy really I'm a s-class Mage you can't beat-" I cut her off " you want to bet, if I win you leave and don't take me back if you win I go back to the guild." I stated. " I don't want to do this but to get you back in the guild I will." We both stared at each other until she said " you make first move Lucy." Erza declared

( no ones pov)

Without thinking Lucy yells celestial dragon roar and aims it at Erza. " adamantine armor" Erza shouted blocking the roar, but their are a couple cracks in it. Erza saw this and shouted " how did you get so good at dragon slaying magic?" " i can't tell you Erza no one can know."Lucy said, Erza looked befuddled until I decide I couldn't bare to see her any longer or I might accidentally say something I'm not supposed to or even worse... Go back to fairytale. "I'm sorry Erza" She whispered and said "secret dragon stater technique heavenly meteor shower" Lucy and Erza watched as the sky started to open up, until Anna ran up said "stelle vi ordino di chiudere" and suddenly the sky closed and everything went back to normal.

(Lucy's pov)

"Why would you try and do that, that would destroy her!" Anna screamed. " I didn't think it would, I thought it would just knock her out." I said " no you didn't think at all." Anna said. " who are you Erza shouted "I am Annabelle ruler of the night sky, I will tell you this once before I force you to if you do not comply; leave and do not return, and do not tell anyone where she is for they do not deserve her."Anna calmly stated "I'll give you till three before I call my stars and finish the spell that I stopped of Lucy's but it will be ten times stronger" " what no you-" Anna interrupted "3" "Stop"Erza screamed "2" Anna continued wait I'll leave if Lucy really wants to stay and tells me why she left." Erza said looking near tears. "That's easy I don't want to leave and I oft because all I was to the guild was a replacement for lissana now that she's back they forgot I existed nobody even talked to me for 3 months I'm not going back I have true nakama here." I said " if that's as you wish" she said as she walked away.

(Authors pov)

Omg sad but it'll be more happy next chapter I promise (maybe). Sorry for the short chapter, thank you guys for all the reviews and all of you following me.? ﾟﾘﾎ thank you all for you constructive critisiusm I will try and improve my grammar and stuff. But yeah see us next time. Oh duh fyi Anna said "stars I order you to close in Italian.


	5. Just like any other day NOT

(Lucy p.o.v)

"wanna race guys,"I shouted flying down towards the ground. A little after I learned how to gather enough magical energy to make wings in my back they told me they could do that also. We had raced about a week ago and they beat me by minutes, and since then I have been practicing moving my wings faster so it all you see is a blur of blue. " sure, but if we beat you again, you have to buy us each lunch," Anna declared smiling with the thought of free lunch, not knowing I had been practicing. "Race to mall in Xi'an," melody declared. "That far, I don't know if I can beat yall in a race that's 4 miles away." I stated pretending to be nervous. "oh well l guess we have to, if I beat you, you both by me lunch." I said with a smirk. "Sure you'll beat us when pigs fly." Anna joked.

(Lucy's pov)

"On your mark get set... GO" I shouted as I started flying as fast as I possibly could heading towards the mall in Xi'an I looked to my left to see Anna right next to me and looked forward to see melody a couple feet ahead. I started moving my wings faster until I was going close to the speed of a bullet everything just a blur as I passed. I could see the lush green forest but all it looked like at this speed was a blue background with green squiggly lines all over.

Before I knew it I was at the mall ahead of the girl by about a foot I stopped landed and waited. "Yeah I won, I won, I won," I shouted grinning like a fool and gloating. " Whatever we owe you lunch." Melody said. So wanna go to the deli across the corner; I hear they have to die for coffee." I stated " sure" melody and Anna said at the same time.

( grays pov)

I was sitting at my favorite deli eating a ham sandwich, that is so good it's to die for, thinking about Lucy and how she left until; I feel a breeze blow past me and see a blur of light blue. Until all of a sudden I see lucy and two other girls standing next to her I'm in complete shock. The girl I love standing right next to me. I realize what I was going to do, I was going to do what Erza couldn't, even if I died in the process."Lucy, it's been awhile." I stated as she was walking to the doors of the deli.

(Lucy's pov)

I was walking with Anna and melody into the deli when all of a sudden I hear the voice of some one I least expected to hear from. "Lucy it's been awhile." I hear gray say. I turn around to see gray my best friend, just sitting there and starring at me like I was a waterfall in the middle of a desert. "it has, how is it going gray?" I asked "It's not good everyone in the guild misses you, I miss you." He said I stared at him in shock until suddenly I broke. "You guys didn't care about me when I was their I now that I'm not their to be sad and depressed you want me back when I found TRUE NAKAMA not fake ones that use me as a replacement."Lucy shouted. " we realized are mistake, please forgive us" he begged. Your talking like they actually care; I get you laxus and Erza might but everyone else wouldn't care if I died!" I screamed. "That's not true."he said "We all love you like nakama !" He started yelling." Whatever because im not going back now can I just enjoy some time with my best friend. Or were you also replacing me with Lissana?" I questioned "You know for a fact I wasn't replacing Lissana with you, but yes we should hang out; who are your friends?" Gray questioned before I could answer Anna said " my name is Annabel ruler of the night sky." Then melody said " I'm melody ruler of the day time." " So is you power useless during the day Annabel?" Gray questioned " Do you want to find out?" She questioned back. "Sorry I'm not being mean it's just I'm curious like since its day out would your powers be dimmed or would it be the same and use things that our found when it's night." Gray questioned "During the day my magic wouldn't be as sting as melodys because she gets the sky during the day I could use the day magic but only in extreme cases because It would hurt my body to use to much of it, the same applies for melody during the day." I answered " oh that makes sense" he answered. " Ok our turn; why are you here in Xi'an?" I asked. " I just finished a mission I got from the guild to disband a dark guild who worshipped zeref." Gray explained. "All by yourself, isn't that dangerous?" I questioned. " I didn't come by myself, I came with team Natsu and Lissana." He hesitantly said.

"Are they here," I looked around trying to find them; all of a sudden I hear a girly laughter and "aye sir." And realize they were here. "Gray it was so amazing seeing you here but we have to get going." I said while getting my magic to flow to my back. But before I could leave natsu ran up to me and yelled "iron punch of the fire dragon" and punched me in the stomach I saw stars and passed out.

(Melody pov)

I saw what Natsu did and I almost lost it with all my strength I calmly told Anna to take Lucy to Draco while I deal with him. She tried to argue but one look of my face and she quickly got Lucy and sped off. " ha that bitch still has to be saved she's just as week as she was when she was bringing team natsu down." Natsu said " how could you" Erza and gray shouted getting ready to kill him. "Stop," I looked at Erza and gray then continued, " you will pay for hurting Lucy!" I screamed and said " burning fire of the sun come down and strike him till he lay in a heap on the floor!" Suddenly a ball the size of a house came down and was about to hit Natsu when he shouted " you really think you can beat me with fire?" " it's to pure to be digested with your filthy mouth it'll burn you until your in double the amount of pain you put Lucy in, oh and fyi it won't let you pass out." I said with a smirk as it hit him and I heard screaming I smiled and flew away. I love being able to control the sun!

( Authors pov)

Hello I promise I didn't die, I was sick and didn't feel like weighting tbh but yeah I'm going to try to wright two stories a day I promise I will get anther out tomorrow. Plz review and I realized I haven't done a disclaimer so I DONT OWN FAIRYTALE ok so that's the only one I'm doing lol. Ok so byeeee.


	6. Change happens

(Erza pov)

"Why did you punch Lucy, you had no right!" I screamed. " I had every right she threatened Lissana the last time I her her!" Nasty yelled back. "Then you could of had a fair fight not some surprise attack!" Gray chimed in. "Brats listen up, you will not keep yelling at Natsu about Lucy. Lucy threatened one of our members meaning she is not Nakama and he did the right thing." Master concluded. All around the guild I hear murmurs of agreement all around the guild aside for a handful of people including me, laxus, gray, Wendy, and charlee. I looked around in disgust and shouted," Fine you guys can forget about Nakama but not me I quit" "me to" gray, Wendy, charlee, and laxus said at the same time as we walked out of the guild. " No you guys can't leave the GMG IS coming up you guys are the strongest ones!" The master yelled. "to bad!" I screamed storming out the door with the others hot on my heels. "Where are we going to go now" Wendy asked. " I have the perfect place in mind don't worry." I answered

(Lucy's pov)

I saw a punch coming at me doges to the right kicked and hit my target; I then got rewarded with a punch to my nose. " Ugh I'm done training I'm so tired Anna" I whined "you shouldn't whine it makes you look immature" melody said. I answered her by sticking my younger out and crossing my eyes(? it looked something like that) which resulted in her laughing so hard she fell off the tree stump she was sitting on. I looked over at Anna expecting her to be laughing and playing when I am shocked; Anna is just standing there trying to focus on something in the distance. I looked over there to see five figures heading over to us. "Who are the-" I paused as I realized who they were. "Omg you guys why are you here?" I asked as I ran up and hugged them. "We quit the guild because they are all fake Nakama." Erza answered. "But then you can't compete in the GMG this year in a month." I said "but we can you only need 6 members for the GMG and we just have to go get registered as a guild." Gray answered. "Don't forget you can get back your old backstabbing guild, it sounds like a good idea!" Melody said with a evil smirk on her face. "Fine we can do if you to our in the guild with me." I stated. "Ok" they all answered. " what should the guild mark be then" I asked "and who should be guild master?" I continued. "Draco of course, and then our guild mark could be a dragon slayer because we have three dragon slayers and a dragon; with a sword ice the sun and the moon all combined." Melody answered. "OMG that sounds amazing!" I shouted in glee. I saw all the other guild members smiling and saying " yaaaaah." "We can go to the magic council tomorrow in the mean time all of you guys have to go to sleep, we have 3 spare houses." Melody said as she walked them to their new house ( about the size of a small room made of hay and straw,but very sturdy.) "laxus here is your shack." Melody said with a grin as she put him into the room. We walked a little bit then she said "Gray this is your stop." She said she walked to the last one and said " here you go Charlie, Erza, and Wendy." She said "thank you" the girls all said as they headed to bed. " night y'all see you bright and early" I added.

I can't believe all this happened; I met up with my friends formed a guild and can crush my old one. I thought with a smile I can't wait to see what happens at the GMG!

"Hey Luce" I was shocked out of my thoughts when I heard gray call my name. I turned around and said "hey gray what's up i thought you had gone to bed"I said. " I wanted to see if you were ok after natsus stupid surprise attack." He stated. " I'm fine don't worry. We are all going to wake up tomorrow and get registered as a official guild and compete in the GMG; it will all work out don't worry." I declared. Little did I know how hard the path to get there would be.

(Authors note)

Hay yall thanks for all the followers and I'm sorry for such a short story but I promised two stories a week and I came through so ? I DID IT! I was hoping someone would draw the guild design for a cover I'd be ever so grateful. Thanks for reading and byeee.


	7. Preliminary day

( time skip 3 months, day before preliminaries at the GMG, Lucy's pov)

"Is everyone up and ready to head to Mongolia for the GMG?" I questioned "yes everyone is here and ready." Melody answered. "Ok so I want Lucy, Anna, melody, laxus, and Erza, for the team with Wendy, and gray as reserve members." Draco stated "ok!" Everyone shouted.

As we were walking to the train In the train station I said "Wendy will you put troia on me and laxus?" I asked Wendy. "Sure, but you do know it won't be as effective if we use it a lot of times right." Wendy stated. "Yeah I know but it would really stink to have to get sick from the train." I answered. She nodded her head and headed towards me, as I felt a slight heat to see Wendy with light green misty glow coming from her hands " thanks Wendy" I said relived I wouldn't have to fill sick; she headed to laxus with his yellow headphones on his ear listening to who knows what. Wendy did the same to laxus right when she finished I heard the overhead speaker call out that the train to Mongolia is now boarding. We headed on to the train as I looked at my watch stating 7:00 o clock and its takes three hours to get there so we would get to our hotel and wake up early the day of the preliminaries to look around. I thought as I fell asleep, to dream of my one love not knowing that I had to other people that were staring at me the whole time (creepy).

"Lucy wake up the train ride is over we are about to head to our hotel to sleep for the night, get your stuff and let's go." Melody barked at me. I grumbled as I stood up and headed to get my hot pink suitcase with black polkadots on it.

As we walked to the hotel I saw the beautiful town filled with skyscrapers and and little shops sandwiched between buildings.

As we were walking I yelled "stop that's are hotel!" We all turned to see a huge building with a sign on the building with "Rising star" as the name of the place. I saw a man walk to the front of the group and say "I'll go check us in." I didn't realize until I smelled the air and realized that's the form Draco took to be in the GMG.

( flashback )

"Draco how are you going to watch the GMG as a dragon?" I asked Draco when we finished practice. "That's simple dragons can turn into humans if we need to." Draco stated.

(End of flashback)

"Ok" I said "we will wait in the lobby." The rest of the group and I walked to the sofas next to the front desk. I looked down to see bash sofas with a wooden side table next to the sofa.

"Ok, I have the rooms, Erza, Wendy, and Carla; in room 302. Melody, Anna, and lucy in room 303. Gray, laxus you two are sharing 304. Then lastly I'm in room 305. "Cool lets go to are room... WAIT EVERYONE LETS GO TO THE POOL AFTER WE CHANGE AND GO TO OUR ROOMS!" Anna shouted, I face palmed as everyone said "sure." "You guys do realize it's 10:32 at night, we should go to bed then wake up early and explore." Melody stated. "No we should go to the pool, stay up late then wake up late it'll be fine." Laxus said "fine" melody said giving in. "Everyone head to your rooms, and get in your bathing suits then go to the pool!" Anna yelled excitedly.

As we all crowded onto the elevators to and the doors were closing I thought I saw a flash pink hair going by but it was probably my imagination, what's the odds they picked the exact hotel to stay in? I thought as a ding took me out of my thought as I saw it said floor three. "Looks like this our floor guys everyone off." I declared. As Anna, melody, and me got into room 303 we noticed it had two beds, a couch about the size of a bed and a flat screen tv. "Who wants the bed and who gets the couch." I questioned "you and Anna can have the beds I'll take couch" melody said. "Cool thanks" Anna and me said "ok let's get ready to go to the pool." I said

As I was digging through my bag to find my blue bathing suit with white stripes.

Down stairs in the pool was laxus with yellow trunks, gray with blue trunks and Erza in a red bikini and Wendy in a one piece pink polkadot bathing suit. Besides me stood melody in a orange bathing suit almost looking like the sun, and to my left stood Anna in a dark blue bathing suit, that looked like the night sky.

I ran to the side of the pool and jumped in almost hitting laxus in the process "who wants to play freeze tag!" Anna shouted. "Me" I yelled causing laxus and gray to yell "me to."

Soon enough they were all playing the game like a bunch of children. "Gray I think you should be it this time," I said. "I guess" he said; as he swam towards me I tried to swim but he got me and said " your frozen" we both burst out laughing as the others tried to unfreeze me but he got each of them, laxus was slowly inching towards me until he lunged and yelled "unfrozen and swam off only to be cot by gray.

Before we knew it, it was already 3am and melody said "ok guys we should really head to bed it's really late or more accurately it's really early." "Yeah Anna melody I'm going to head to bed, yall gonna stay here a little longer or come up now?" I asked "yeah I'll head to bed now." Melody answered, " me to." Anna said. "Night yall" all three of us shouted to them as we headed to our room.

(Time skip one p.m. Natsus pov)

"Aye natsu I can't wait for the GMG we will win again this year I'm sure!" Happy yelled. "Of course we will, no one can beat us since Erza and laxus quit!" I shouted unaware i was about to meet up with some really hard competition..

(Time skip 11:55 p.m. Lucy pov)

"Ok everyone competing is here right?" I asked mentally counting off the people here me, Erza, melody, Anna, and laxus. Ok good all here. "Everyone go out to the porch who is going to be in the preliminary event." Draco said. All of a sudden a loud speaker comes on and a voice announces "everyone there is a total of 186 teams here for the event and only 8 spots; how this event will work is you will begin by following the rope bridge to the entrances of the maze. After you step of the rope you will enter the maze; this is a maze unlike most you will have to get to the center but there are monsters that you have to fight and if you encounter a team you have to fight!" He announced (reference to the maze runner) "on you mark get set go!" Laxus was the first to run across the rope followed by melody, star then gray then me and lastly Erza. "Guys we kinda have a cheat because I can just use my magic to get us to the middle." Melody stated "do then" I quickly answered! "aprire la strada per la vittoria" melody yelled. Then all of a sudden there was a bright light that took a couple turns. Come on guys melody yelled as she ran following the light; we all followed but she was running so fast she didn't notice the guy running at her I quickly did my celestial roar to get rid of him. After running for 10 minutes there was a small tunnel where the sides led off the maze. "Everyone be careful don't fall we will be eliminated." Melody shouted over the loud rumbling noise we turned to see what it was when all of a sudden a bunch if humongous spiders came out of the wall. We started attacking but there was so many once you killed one it felt like two more came to replace it! "Everyone look I pointed at a staircase right beside us was the finish line! Sprint up I'll be right behind you I yelled as they all ran up the mile long staircase, I quickly got my wings on my back and started flying while killing the ones that got close to the group; once they were far enough up I flew to the top taking two minutes going as fast as I could.

"CONGRATS YOU GUYS ARE THE FIRST TO MAKE IT UP HERE!"

(Fairy tail pov 3rd person)

Natsu ran through the maze followed by his team, until he made it to the room with all the dead spiders; he looked to the corner to see about 50 of them just standing there staring at him, at that moment sabertooth came into the room, natsu saw them and yelled "guys run up those stairs over there to the finish line!" Right as he got behind sting and shot fire at the spiders they came running at sting and sabertooth forcing them to stay and fight as he ran up the steps. Once he got up there the man yelled "CONGRATS YOUR GROUP IS THE 7th TO MAKE IT!"

He yelled that right as sabertooth made it up the steps to get yelled at by him saying "CONGRATS YOUR GROUP IS THE 8th AND FINAL GROUP TO MAKE IT!"

(Authors pov)

Hey sorry I haven't updated recently it's because I'm lazy and my dog died so I couldn't think long enough to right so I'm sorry for not making it in a while PLZ forgive me, but I want to thank you very one who is following me and the story! PLZ review and follow and if you have any give me some ideas for battles and games for the GMG I am kinda blanking for it. Byeeeee


	8. Day 1

(3rd person pov first day of the GMG)

"In 8th place we have... SABERTOOTH! Consisting of Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney,

Rufus Lore, Yukino Aguria, Orga Nanagear, Minerva Orlando!" He announced. As soon as he said that you could hear booing all around; people who don't like the outcome of their place. "Next we have...fairy tail B in 7th place, consisting of Natsu Dragoneel, Elfman Strauss, Lissana Strauss, Juvia lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Alzack Connell!" Everyone went wild with the announcement of the first place victors from last year went up.

"Next we have... Lamia scale in 6th place consisting of Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Yuka Suzuki, Toby Hornhorta, Chelia Blendy!" There was a lot of clapping and yelling for this guild but mostly you heard people yelling "GO JURA!"

"Next we have... Blue Pegasus in 5th place consisting of Ichiya Kotobuki, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Nichiya, Jenny Realight!" He announced some cheers were yelled.

"Next we have... Fairy tail A in 4th place consisting of Bixlow, Freed Justine, Evergreen, Bisca Mulan, Cana Alberona,

Jellal Fernandes!" Everyone was out of the chairs cheering at the announcement of the weirdly paired team. "Next we have... mermaid heel in 3rd place consisting Kagura Mikazuchi, Beth Vanderwood, Milliana, Risley law, Arana Webb!" Everyone screamed in joy at that team getting 3rd. "Next we have...Quantro Cerberus in 2nd place, consisting of Rocker, Jäger, Nobarly, Semmes, Bacchus Groh!" Everyone looked puzzled at them being so high up in the ranks, in the stands you could hear a couple howls from fans of theirs. In first place is a new guild.. Their name is Splende Luminoso! (Shining bright in Italian represents how they are powerful and will defeat everyone!) consisting of Melody Grace, Annbele Grace, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvel, Lucy heartifilia, Laxus Drayer!" He finished announcing all of the guilds who made it when he started explaining the Grand Magic Games.

"I want to remind everyone that there will be no cheating this year; if one of you wants to cheat you will be banned for three years! Now the GMG will happen during five days, we will have one main even each day until the last day; we will also have 4 battles a day aside for the last day; on the last day there will be a fight between all the guilds." The pumpkin man shouted.

Now that that's over... Who wants to begin?"

"Meeeeeee" everyone yelled "the first event is called "dark" pick one player to go up." He stated

(Lucys pov)

"Anna you should go because you magic specializes in the dark or night." I said. "Sure I'm fine with it she said as she walked to the middle of the arena where everyone else had started to go towards. You could see orga from sabertooth in the middle next to the devil (natsu) And Jura. Ichiya also went up next to Cana and Nobarly, and Milliana.

"The rules for the game are simple yall will be put in the box in the middle it will be pitch black and you have to hit people with your magic or just "tag" them."

All of a sudden I heard melody laugh out loud; I looked at her weird and she whispered to me "this is to easy, Anna can see in the dark and just aim the darkness at them!" "I'm so glad we picked her!" I said

(Anna pov)

This is going to be to easy, I thought as pumpkin head was beginning to say, "ready, set, GO!" I called out "occhi di buio" (eyes of darkness) I immediately could see all of the competitors all spaced out around the room; all of them squinting as if they could see if they could see in the dark. "AHAAHAAAHAHAHhhH" I heard Cana scream as I called out "viaggio nell'oscurità" (darkness travel) as I pointed towards the her watching the air as a black cloud traveled from my finger to get her. Everyone started screaming and shooting their magic around everywhere hoping to catch the one who dared to begin. "You are all pathetic" I whispered as I called "viaggio nell'oscurità" and pointed all around. If possible it looked even darker as the cloud ever loped everyone into a black mass I thought it was over until i saw Jura standing in the corner with a huge dirt colored boulder "where you go wrong is; I might not be able to see but I can hear and you darkness magic cannot defeat me for I'm am not dumb like the other competitors!" Jura gloated. "Yes, I'm going to have actual competition; not trash from fairy tail!" I screamed laughing like a mad man. As I said "oscurità spada" (darkness sword) I silently walked towards him and swung my sword down hoping to get him when I saw a boulder blocking my path again. "You are really annoying but don't worry I can help you

"oscurità trapano" (darkness drill) I saw it go through his boulders one by one until finally it got to him and drilled through his head? I saw sand start to come out of him until he fell apart; I realized it was a sand dummy when I hear the sound of a sword slicing through the air, I quickly blocked the air above me with my sword as we started to spar with swords until I saw his sword coming from the left I ducked and hit his side. "You win congrats" Jura said as the box surrounding us lifted into the sky as we walked out to pumpkin announcing the places of each of the people " Splende Luminoso With 10 points, next is lamia scale with 9points, next is blue Pegasus with 7points, next is sabertooth with 5 points, next is Quantro Cerberus with 3points, fairy tail B with 1 point and lastly fairy tail A with 0 points.

(Lucy's pov)

"Now to begin the battles we have sting Cheney from sabertooth against Bisca Mulan!" They started the fight right off the bat sting did roar of the light dragon to defeat her but she moved out of the way fast enough to requip in a pistol and start shooting at him; he dodged her bullets until one got him in the arm you could see blood start to come out when he yelled "I'm done playing around!" As he went into white drive. He shoot a roar at her then ran in and punched her with fist of the white dragon knocking her unconscious. "Sabertooth wins the battle putting them in 1st place with 15 points can they stay at the top her will they fall!" The announcer screamed.

Next we have Laxus Drayer from Splende Luminoso against Freed Justine from fairy tail A! All around the crowd I hear murmors of excitement I laugh it's a no brainier how this is going to turn out me and laxus have been training together so he has gotten ten times as strong as he used to be; not to mention Freed worships the ground he stands on. I thought to myself.

"Laxus lets make a deal If I beat you, you have to quit your pathetic guild and come join fairy tail again; if I lose I will join your guild." freed declared "Are you sure you want to fight you can back out now if you want; and besides that Fairy tail is a self centered guild with people like natsu in it that would hurt innocent people for personal gain!" I screamed as I fired a spark of lighting out at him. "You say that like you innocent, weren't you the one who left us, we don't follow you anymore; I rather get knocked unconscious then back down to a traitor!" freed spit at Laxus. Then the started to fight for real as Laxus yelled roar of the lighting dragon going right towards Freeds head but hit a invisible wall. Freed grew black demon wings in his back as he went to attack Laxus but found no one where he had been as he teleported behind him and hit him upside the head. "That is a win for Splende Luminoso gaining 1st place with 20 points pushing sabertooth to second."

"Next is Jura from lamia scale against Eve Tearm."he announced. immediately Jura used his ground magic and crushed wave against the wall earning lamia scale 19 points gaining second place again!

"That is the end of the first day with the top three guilds being; Splende Luminoso in first with 20 points them lamia scale one point away in second with 19 then sabertooth with 15 points! See you tomorrow." He yelled as everyone cheered.

As the guild walked out we all high fives everyone proud of 1st place standing. While we were all cheering and smiling a person came up behind me and said "guess who?" "Hummmm I'm guessing Santa clause" I said as Laxus laughed and walked next to me. "Lucy you and me should go check out the new pastry shop on the corner next to our hotel to celebrate." Laxus questioned. "Sure why not?" I said. Behind me I thought I saw grey grinding his teeth and mad but I must of been imagining it.

(Grays pov)

NO NO NO I WAS GOING TO ASK HER BUT HE GOT THERE FIRST! LAXUS SHE WILL BE MINE; I HAVE LOVED HER LONGER THEN YOU KNEW SHE EXISTED! I screamed in my mind teeth grinding ready to explode from anger.

(Authors pov)

Hey sorry i haven't updated in a while I'm back and I have tomorrow off #snowday so I will right the second day. Thank you for all the favs and follows. I'm going to start incorporating the lalus and the other Lucy's matches so tell me who you want lucy with! Enjoy, until next time; byeeeeeeeeee!


	9. Day 2

(Day 2 GMG Lucy's pov before the games begin)

"Lucy! Come on you need to get ready for your dateeeeee!" Anna screamed at me through the doors, I got up dragging my feet as I headed to the door. As soon as I opened it Anna came through the door and starting going through my drawers "come right in" I muttered. "Ok since this is going to be a very causal date you should wear this top, she picked up a crop top that's all white with a star in the middle, with these shorts, she showed me high waisted white jeans, with these heels; before she could even pick them up I yelled "hell naw I'm not wearing heels I still have to go to the GMG" she looked discouraged for a second but then lit up and said "you can wear these white flats!"I headed to the bathroom with my clothes and changed. I came out to hear Anna whistle and say "boy he is going to be drooling" I looked my self and saw the very slim fitting outfit with my hair in a high bun.

We then hear a knock on the door; I step towards it as Anna squeals. "Hey Laxus ready to go?" I questioned "yes I am let's head out." He answered. We walked a little ways up to the corner where the shop was. "Are you excited for the second day at the GMG?" He asked "yeah I know we are just going to crush them again today!" I declared as we made it to the shop; the shop on the inside had Cotten candy colored walls with candies and cakes draw onto the walls. "Wow this is like every kids dream." I stated as we headed to the counter "what do you want lucy?" Laxus asked me as I looked at the menu that had things like chocolate swirl cake and yin and yang cake; that one interested me because it was designed to look like the yin and yang symbol. But would that be to desperate sounding? I thought," I'll just get the chocolate swirl cake please." I told the cashier. Right when I ordered I heard "Lucy, I didn't know you would come to the GMG; there is no possible way for you guys to win yall are just weak, pathetic, wannabes." Natsu said as he took steps towards me Laxus was about to say something but I stopped him and said "is that why your guild is last and second to last?" "Just you wait, remember in the 2nd and 3rd day fairy tail turned around and won." Natsu stated "yeah but natsu, your forgetting something." I said "what could I possibly forget?" He questioned "Fairy tail had a souls back then a goal; now all you guys do Is bully people who isn't as strong as you, you better hope I don't fight you because I will kill you!" I declared as I turned and walked out with Laxus on my heals and a bewildered Natsu in the store wondering what the hell just happened. "Sorry are date was interrupted but we should probably start getting to the stadium." I said. "Yeah of course lets reschedule for after it tonight, Okay?" He questioned. "Sure sounds fun." I said as we headed to the GMG not knowing what would happen today.

"Is everyone ready to begin?" The announcer yelled, getting everyone to yell back. "Today's event is called naval battle!"

"Guys I want to do this because I believe this is like last year when I got so badly deafeted I can win this time!" I stated. "Ok you can go but be safe" Laxus and gray simultaneously said at the same time. Natsu then stepped up pushing Juvia out of the way; because he "thought" he could win in the water with fire. Minerva then went up with Chelia beside her. Then Jenny went up, followed by Cana and Arana. Coming up lastly was rocker.

We all got in the middle when a large liquid bubble formed around us. When it finished Natsu tried to do roar of the dragon at me but utterly failed as it all got smothered by the water. "It's fine I don't need magic to beat you!" Natsu screamed as he came swimming towards me. He tried to punch me but I stopped it with my hand and kicked him in the stomach, he then spit up blood and got a punch in on my face, "ow you think that hurt" I said as I kicked him in the side and said "just because your stupid and have fire magic in a water event doesn't mean I can't" I yelled as I said "ROAR OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGON!" A large stream of stars hit him full on that should of sent him flying into the wall of the Arena, but instead he got caught in my next spell which was specifically taught to me by Anna in case I ever got to fight Natsu. The spell is called spider web, it traps its victim in a web and painfully drags out all the magic power. I turned around to face my competitors but only saw Minerva, Canna and Chelia. I did roar of the celestial dragon to get Chelia out but she blocked with roar of the god slayer. I went to get her from behind when a mini explosion went on behind me and I saw canna fly out of the water. Chelia then all of a sudden flew out of the water. "There I took care of the trash." Minerva said "looks like good old times but first," I said as I released Natsu from the spider web spell he fell to the down breathing heavily and panting. I yelled "slice of the celestial dragon slayer." He then flew out of the water nearly dead. "Sorry I had to take care of the last piece of trash now where were we?" I questioned. She fired her magic at me but I dodged and found myself right behind her I said roar of the celestial dragon slayer and she flew out. I could tell she didn't give it her all but didn't know why.

"That is the end of the event with Splende Luminoso in first with 30 points and lamia scale in 2nd with 24 points and in 3rd sabertooth with 23 next is next is blue Pegasus with 11 points followed by fairy tail B with 8 points then is Quantro Cerberus with 5 points then fairy tail A with 3 points in last place."

"Battles for today are lissana from Fairy Tail A versus Quantro Cerberus warcy." Warcy started crying profusely, lissana being how "smart" she is she forgot he has tear magic so she just ran over to him and started supporting him when before she realized it his magic was ready and he made a mistake when he made a missile amining at her because she just went into tigress requip and ran around warcy until the missile it warcy instead knocking him out and gaining ten points putting fairy tail A in 4th with 18 points.

"Next is Splende Luminoso lucy versus mirajane from fairy tail B." When we started mirajane said "you made a huge mistake hurting Natsu like that; your even worse then Minerva! But I have a deal if I win Laxus, Erza Wendy, and Gray comes back to fairy tail." Mirajane proposed "like I would bid off my friends, they don't want to go back to that rotten guild called fairy tail!" I screamed in outrage as I grew my wings and flew up "come at me demon for I will defeat you!" I yelled as she requiped into satan soul. And flew up she aimed a large black tunnel around me covering all my escapes, then I heard her laugh thinking she could defeat me that easily. I started sucking up all the darkness, because "I control the stars where do you think the stars stay! You can't defeat me!" I yelled as I finished eating her magic, "but thanks for the snack." I laughed as I called out the stars to capture her. When all of a sudden a large very bright rope ties around her and starts sucking all of Mira's magic out forcing her out of her satan soul. Before she passed out you heard her croak one word "why." "Why? Because I will defeat all you little pathetic fairies and put you in as much pain physically as you put me emotionally!" I yelled as I had the star rope start cutting her until I decided she had enough and had the ropes drop her from where we were in the sky. I slowly flew over to my both as the announcer said "Splende Luminoso is in first with 40 points!" Laxus came up to me and said "do you really want to stay and watch weak people fight her do you want to go watch the sunset in the maze garden, I hear that it cannot be described because of the amount of beutifulness." Laxus whispered into my ear.

Laxus and I got up and headed for the door, when all of a sudden sting was in our stand blocking the door. "How did you do that, and why?" I questioned "my magic allows me to teleport and why is because I was wondering if you wanted to go to the lake with me, and before you say no think about it, it's a perfect night you guys are winning so you should celebrate and if we leave now we can see the sunset on the water making it look as if the water had lights under it." Sting said. I could see the pleading in his eyes but I could also see the love but then I look at Laxus and see him looking ready to kill when all of a sudden I see gray come up and say "well if we are all asking you on a date want to go on a walk as we watch the sun set and go to Olive Garden." Gray stated. I realized then that they all liked me knew this was dangerous because I could see the look in their eyes, they all think I'm their mate and they could kill each other over that. "You know I would guys but I am feeling really drained from my last match so I'm just going to have to go to bed. But maybe tomorrow guys." I stated as I walked/ran out of the place.

(Laxus pov)

"YOU ALL BETTER BACK OFF SHE IS MINE! SHE WILL BE MY MATE NOT YALLS!" I screamed. "SHES YOUR MATE? NO SHES MY MATE I LOVE HER I ALWAYS HAVE, YOU BETTER BACK OFF!" Sting yelled at us "YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS SHE ISNT ETHIER OF YOURS SHE IS HER OWN SELF! AND BESIDES IT DOSENT MATTER IF YOU LOVE HER IF SHE DOSENT LOVE YOU BACK SO I PROPOSE THAT SHE GETS WHI SHE WANTS SO STOP BOMBARDING HER AND CROWDING HER TO GO ON A DATE! JEEZ I THOUGHT YALL WERE SUPPOSED TO BE SMART!" Grey yelled as he stormed out. The game ended and lamia scale one the 10 points putting them in 2nd with 34 points

(Authors pov)

Lol so that was my little small little feud between the guys; just wait it will get so much better. So I want to thank yall for reviewing and for all the favorites! I know most of yall want a lalu but I put a small thing in for each of them; so please tell me the order you guys want the dates to go in.? thank you for reading my storie and byeeeeeee!


End file.
